


with a gasp, trembling

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Because of Me, Brief description of injury, Earth Dad Adam (Voltron), Happy Ending, I will change this with my own two hands, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), adashi baby, and let Shiro rest too while we're at it, except this time they have a BABY, klance are also married, let Adam rest 2k19, oh right, that still isn't a tag, the man got sent back into war after almost dying about 500 times, they're only 28 why are they suffering so much, though they show up for like 2 seconds, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: Three months after getting to hold his daughter for the first time, Adam is called back to join the Air Force overseas.Two weeks later, he goes missing.





	with a gasp, trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was originally posted on my tumblr, datboicomehere, along with some other mini-fics that won't be posted here since they're not part of the Heaven, On His Shoulders universe. 
> 
> A little background info: Adam gave birth to Sonia (with his quintessence and Allura's alchemy, not physically) around two years after the end of Heaven, On His Shoulders. Twelve weeks later, he was ordered back home to rejoin the Yudh Abhyas effort in response to increased terrorist activity. He went missing shortly after, and after he was found Shiro flew over to see him in the hospital with Keith, Lance, and Sonia.

_Terrorist ambush over Sector 227 on October 24th, striking the division led by Yudh Abyas First Major Adam Ahluwalia.  
_

“I’m looking for one of the Yudh Abhyas officers.”

_Major Ahluwalia shot down during a thunderstorm, along with two privates who parachuted to safety. Major Ahluwalia blown behind enemy lines while attempting to steady the aircraft. Recovery operation imminent, led by Lt. Azadeh Umarzai._

“ _Haan, ji_. Which one?”

“Major Adam Ahluwalia,” Shiro answered, shifting the small blue bundle he held against his chest. “From the American Garrison.”

“Fourth level, room twenty-one.” The receptionist gave him a somber smile, looking sadly at the knitted butterfly on Sonia’s tiny hat. “Relation?”

“His husband,” Shiro choked. “Captain Takashi Shirogane of the Garrison’s IGF-Atlas.”

“And the others?”

“Lieutenants Keith and Lance Kogane,” said Keith, putting a hand on Shiro’s arm. “Major Walia’s adopted son and son-in-law. We’re staying here, though, if that’s okay. Shiro?”

“Yeah, it's okay.” Shiro wiped his eyes. “I’m okay. You two stay here and wait for me.”

“Do you want us to take Sonia until you get back?” asked Lance. “You don’t know how badly-”

“No, no. I’ll take her.”

Shiro accepted their hugs with a weak sort of grin, turning away towards the rickety elevator before they could see him crying. He got in and hit the button with his elbow, careful not to jostle his daughter while he did it; Sonia rarely slept for long nowadays, though Shiro couldn’t tell whether that was due to stress or the traces of Altean alertness she had inherited from Adam. 

The fourth floor was blissfully empty when he got there. The two privates who had been with Adam when their plane went down had escaped without injury, and the rest had only minor cuts and burns that were easily treated in the field clinic.

Adam had not been so lucky, he knew.

Shiro put his hand on the doorknob marked with a silver “421” and stood there for a few minutes, scarcely noticing the baby beginning to stir in his arms as his fingers clattered from fright–

“Takashi?” came a soft voice from the other side of the door. “Takashi, _piya_ , is that you?”

The door swung open, apparently operated by an orange panel set beside Adam’s bed. Shiro blinked and burst into tears at the sight of him, swathed in bandages with a hard white cast on his forearm and a shiny burn on the side of his one exposed ankle. Adam’s Yudh Abhyas commander had known nothing about the extent of his injuries when Shiro left the Garrison six hours previously, and now–

“They look a lot worse than they are, love,” smiled Adam, holding out his good hand. “Come here, darling.”

Shiro stumbled over to him, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and crying like a child into Sonia’s soft blue blanket while Adam rubbed a gentle hand over his back. It was at least ten minutes later when he finally pulled himself together enough to talk, and by then Sonia was blinking awake and nuzzling into Adam’s hospital gown for her milk.

“Oh, let me hold her,” whispered Adam, moving his cast out of the way and taking her bottle from Shiro's hand. “Hey, moonbeam. Oh, sweetheart, I’ve missed you so much. I cried every night because I had to sleep without you and your _tou-chan_ , you know? It was horrible.”

“So did she,” Shiro croaked. “Every single night, when she woke up and you weren’t there to sing her back to sleep, she cried and cried until I thought she’d be sick.”

Adam looked stricken. “Oh, no–”

“What did you think was going to happen to us without you?” Shiro sobbed. “Sonia’s so attached to you, _janu_. She couldn’t sleep while you were gone, and I didn’t even know what to do with myself half the time. It was like being back with Voltron, and I, I couldn’t–”

“I-”

“You’re not going back.” Shiro leaned in and kissed Adam’s brow with trembling lips, resting there for a little while like a honeybee pausing on a flower. “The anti-terrorism program can go to hell, for all I care. You’re not leaving us again, you hear me?”

“I love you.”

Shiro drew back and looked at him, bruised and battered and visibly blood-stained, with burns on his feet and a pair of fresh scars streaking over his collarbone–

“Both of you.”

–and _alive,_ with his eyes as stubbornly bright as they were on the day he left and Sonia nestled in his arms–

“I love you too, _piya,_ ” he croaked. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much that losing you felt like dying–”

He said it again it into Adam’s long hair until both of them were weeping, until the soft sounds pouring from his throat were closer to screams than speech.

“Promise me,” breathed Shiro, when both of them could talk again. “Promise me you’ll stay. No matter what your commander says. No matter how much they say they need you. We need you more, Sonia and me, and you need us.”

“I promise.” Adam put a hand on Shiro’s cheek and then dropped it back to his side; apparently, the cast was heavier than it looked. “I promise. I’m yours, Takashi, I swear it. Yours, and _soniye’s_ , for all the days of my life.”


End file.
